A Adventure time Romance Story
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Human that was frozen in time for 1000 years is now unfrozen in time and travels the Land of Ooo and Marceline has taken a Liking to Him.


In the land of OOO, an underground nuclear reactor finally shut down due to lack of fuel and a cryogenic tube was shut down releasing a Human being. He was tall, somewhat muscular and has dirty blonde hair with a hint of facial hair. He had no idea of what happened as the last thing he remembered was a nuclear Holocaust. With no family or friends in sight he gathered all the materials he can (Food, water, weapons, clothes and a tent) and manually opened the vaults doors to head out into the land of OOO.  
Time Skip!  
Three weeks later he had traveled far due to the nomadic lifestyle he has adopted but no with a lack of big game to find and winter near he was cold and hungry. He tried to avoid the kingdoms as they had no humans and they might try to kill him for said reason. One night he traveled to a nearby cave for shelter and he noticed something weird; there was a house inside. The house was suburban Like and he thinks it may have the resources and/or shelter he needs. Thinking the place was abandoned he started to pick the lock until a figured hovered over him and asked  
"What are you doing?"  
He quickly turned around and all he could see was a pair of razor-sharp fangs and since he thought it was a predatorial Animal or a monster he started screaming bloody murder before he passes out.  
Time Skip!  
About a few hours later he slowly woke up and saw the interior of the house which was styled after the '70s-'90s. He wondered what happened and asked the empty room  
"Hello?"  
The feeling of a hand holding your shoulder spooked him and as he was about to jump a young woman who looked to be about the age of 21 (About his Age) appeared out of nowhere and was floating above the couch which he was sitting on. She has cold-Gray skin, pointed ears, and long Raven-Black Hair. She was wearing a red and black striped cashmere sweater and blue jeans with a pair of white socks. she held him down by his shoulder as she sat down next to him slowly floating down to the seat of the couch. She asked him with very much Tact  
"Are you OK?"  
He stutteringly asked  
"W-W-Who are you?"  
She giggles and told him  
"My name is Marceline. Now, do you mind telling me why a cutie like you is doing at my house?"  
He Blushes hard and tells her the entire backstory.  
This 5 minute time skip is brought to you by a sword-wielding Slime!  
"OMG. you poor thing. Let me get you some food."  
"Oh no, please, I don't want to intrude."  
"No worries. Just let me help you."  
He has a strong sense of pride but he can tell that she won't stop trying to give him help so he just lets her help. She hastily made a bowl of Noodles and gave it to him and told him with the bowl in his hands  
"Eat up now. You have to keep your strength up."  
He was so used to the meat of bison and horse by now but he still remembers the taste of Pasta and it reminds him of Home. He immediately starts consuming the Pasta and Marceline came out of the kitchen with apple and she sits next to The young man. She pulls out her long, hide-piercing fangs to suck the red out of the apple and The young man realized that she was a Vampire!  
"You never told me what your name is?"  
"Uh... Um... My name is Alex."  
He was shaking and sweating bullets as he was worried she might drink his blood. Marceline noticed his fear as she has the slight ability to smell it and she also knew why as she has to deal with it from Jake the dog for a pretty long time before he got used to it.  
"Don't worry dummy. I'm not gonna hurt you; I Drink Red not blood..."  
He was not very convinced and she finished with  
"...Besides If I would've drunk your blood then It would've been while you were sleeping."  
That made him relax a Little bit and he continued to eat his food. She asks him in a flirty way  
"So do you have a place to sleep tonight?"  
he blushes to a Pink red and now he was worried she might drink the red from his face but he built up the courage to say  
"I-I Um... Sleep in a Tent and..."  
"Nonsense! you can sleep at my house tonight."  
"I still don't want to intrude..."  
"No, I insist. Your way too cute to be sleeping in a tent."  
he blushes even harder.  
Time Skip!  
After, Finally taking a shave in weeks and changing his outside clothes to his sleep clothes he went out of the bedroom as Marceline said he can have it. as he walked out she laying in the bed in her Pajama's and he was confused and blushing. she asks him  
"What?"  
"I thought you said I would be sleeping in your room?"  
"Yes, You are."  
"But in your It right now."  
"So?"  
He blushes to a new kind of red and asks  
"So we would be sleeping together in the same bed and all?"  
"Yep."  
She floats over to Him and Drags Him to the bed and He didn't even fight back as he was so confused and shocked that He was going to sleep in the bed with this fox.  
she looked to Alex and said to him  
"Goodnight."  
"G-G-Good N-Night."  
She giggles a little before falling asleep and Alex falls asleep as well wondering if she actually trying to seduce him all this time.

To be continued...


End file.
